My Father, My Brothers
by Nightmare Zane
Summary: Rin was not the only child Satan had in the human world. Around the time Rin and Yukio were born, another child of another human mother was born with Satan's blood. Now she will have to face problems with demons out to get her, even one who has an interest with her, her new found family she never knew she has, as she makes her way though True Cross Academy. Her name- Kuroyuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Blue Night**

* * *

**-Kuroyuki, Age 4-**

The night sky turned blue that night, my eyes watching in wonder though the grasp from mama's dead arms. She lay there, with pikes made from wood and other weapons, staining the ground and mama all red from her lifeless body. She had a scream like face shouting me something that I should have remembered but I couldn't think of it. I remember mama screaming something but it fell to death's ears.

Humans tried to get me as well but they couldn't. Fire burned around me, as bright blue as the hatred from which it was born from. They surrounded me in a circle that kept them away. The humans... I was mad at them, they killed mama and so they needed to be gone as well. I made it happen but I couldn't figure out how, I was just so mad for some reason that I couldn't phantom it.

I looked around to see the burned bodies wrapped in different, both bright and dark, colors that eventually burned into a crisp ash, little red sustenance left behind on the ground. The humans couldn't come any closer, not that they tried anymore. All of them ran away, the ones alive, when they saw the blue flames, others tried to get through but they just burned and died.

Then came in a group of ten men in black clothes that surrounded in a half moon shape around my circle of flames. Why did they seem so shock? I wasn't hurt, mama was, and the blue flames did not hurt me at all. I was staring at the warmness of the blue flames that danced on my fingertips when I stuck my hand out to reach it. It was cold but warm and foreign but it felt like a part of me...

I gave out a light giggle, seemingly to scare the men in black as they took either a step forward or a step back. I gave them a curious look with my bright blue eyes as my snow white hair fell around my face just resting right at my shoulders. I felt something touch my foot as I sat there on my knees. I turned my head to look behind me and saw a long, black, fur-tufted tail with the same blue flames ablaze at the tip of my tail. On my back, there were small ice blue like wings on my back that flapped a little but did nothing else.

My ears perked up when I heard footsteps once more and then some chanting. I frowned, the chanting wasn't nice. It was making my head hurt for some reason as I let out a small groan. This was starting to get annoying. The men in black were not nice, not nice at all! They even smelt weird too... They smelt bad and all bloody too. Why?

Never mind, all I wanted them to was to go away! I closed my eyes feeling something in the air and the next moment there were screams and shouts. Then I felt something wet hit me on the cheek and opened my eyes. Using my fingers to wipe to see what it was. I looked down and saw red. Looking up at the sky that was clad in dark gray, clouds doubling up on each other menacingly. The smell of metal was starting become heavy in the air as the sudden smell of incoming rain I smelt come in the air and the sound of thunder as well came to my ears, the expectation of a coming storm. Then without any other moment, the rain to finally ascended upon us. I stood up, feeling the wings on my back slowly disappear slowly to thin air as the blue flames sink into the ground leaving scorch marks in the shape of a circle on the ground around the bodies of the humans plus the men in black. I titled my head.

What happened?

I looked at mama, bending on my knees and flipped her over onto her back the best I could until I saw her white dress torn and mattered in dry blood staining her dress and pale skin from the things that poked holes in her. I shook her but nothing happened. My mama was dead. I knew that but I still wanted my mama here with me. I guess I couldn't have that anymore. I reached down to mama's neck and took the black choker that had a small sliver cross on it, giving one last kiss on mama's forehead before standing and placing the black choker that had a small cross on it around my neck. It was loose but still looked like a choker on me.

I turned around but not before whispering to mama, "Bye-bye mama. I'll see you again~." I turned right and walked off with a skip, passing a few rows of dead bodies and left mama behind. "Don't worry mama; I won't die... not until I get to see who my papa is..." I muttered, giving a yawn after walking for who knows how long and sat under a tree.

I gave a yawn and closed my eyes before falling into a deep sleep.

**-Kuroyuki, Age 8-**

I sat under a tree, my white hair tired in a loose braid. My eyes were somewhat puffy from crying a few moments ago as I held my ripped and dirty sketch book in my arms. Pages with drawings of all kinds were ripped into small pieces all around me. The children from the orphanage were being mean to me again.

I had walk to the forest, with my sketch book in my hand and my pencil in the other, to a clearing I found two years ago. I made friends, even if it was a slow process, with the animals and the things people called demons. Mainly I saw Coal Tar, black, tiny, airborne Demons, float around along with another type of oval-shaped green eyes and slightly open, downward curved mouths and have slanted violet eyes and evil smiles.

I learned from them... so much I learned, from the demons and animals.

They were fun to draw, along with all the animals I was able to befriend, and the occasional demon that came up through the forest. But now, all my drawings were gone, ripped and scattered by the human children who said they were 'teaching me a lesson on where my place was' and 'how a _freak_ I was'. Why did they have to be so unfair?

Life wasn't fair...

I learned that at an early age.

That made me lonely from the other children, who played all day with a smile on their faces. There comes a point in all our lives in which we feel lonely - some of us more so than others. As strange as it may seem, we can even be alone amidst a crowd of people. What is it that makes us feel that way? Does it stem back to those days in our childhoods long past, when we were picked on by a bully and ignored by everyone else?

Or maybe it was the time when we were left of a game because the other believed that we were not 'good' enough. Whatever it is, it leaves us with a whole in our hearts that screams to be filled. Sometimes the wounds are healed and sometimes not, but what matters is that we never give up that search for fulfillment.

I curled up, my torn up sketch book lying by my side next to the broken drawing pencil.

"Nobody wants me..." I mumbled, tearing up again. This was true, so very true. When it was adoption day, I would always be put in the back, my head down and making sure I was never noticed. But I was by a few parents by my shocking white hair and was taken to do an interview. When it would end, all of them would be the same and I would end up in my so called room that was actually the attic with only a thin bed with a blanket, a table with a small lamp and a small book case.

Another child would be adopted in the end and I would be left alone all over again. Then the cycle would continue over and over, on repeat like a broken record.

I could feel my tail sway slightly, it coming out when the human children left, in sadness. Suddenly small black dust particles started forming around her. They transformed into little demons, which started laughing in a sinister manner at me.

**_"Hell's Princess! Hell's Princess is here!"_** They chanted more than once as they bounced up and down around me. It was interesting but I didn't want this at the moment. Blue flames surrounded me suddenly; just like that night long ago and the little demons were carbonized, leaving only dirt behind.

**-Kuroyuki, Age 10-**

I watched another group of men in black chasing something in my forest. I learned they were humans called exorcist about a year ago when they started to come and go in the forest to take the demons away to somewhere. I wonder why? They didn't anything wrong. The humans came and hurt the demons when all they wanted was to be left alone but I guess that was too much to ask from the human exorcist.

They have yet to find me though so I guess that was a good thing for me and them.

Currently the group of exorcist was chasing a normal hobgoblin or appeared to be one. There was something different about this one and he was just not the color scheme that was different than a normal hobgoblin. But the weirdest thing was that he has some type of leather harness on him attached to a leash as he ran away from the exorcist.

"How long is this going to go on?" I mumbled, sitting up against the tree on a branch high enough to see the amusing show but not to be seen by the running humans. I was in a different outfit after growing. My hair grew longer again, it finally reached my butt and I let it loose because I didn't feel like it being in a braid this time. While in my human form, I still showed some physical traits of my Demonic nature, such as my prominent canine teeth and slightly pointed ears. I still had my long, black, fur-tufted tail and I was glad for it. I really do like it. My nails were long and point but also painted black in the two year time span. My wardrobe now consisted of a black shirt with long sleeve that went past my hands by a 1 ft. and 1/2 and looks like a large t-shirt as it slumped down on one shoulder with a hoodie attached to it.

I wear a pair of tan colored shorts that ended just above my knees with pockets and a chain on one side with a small hole for my tail that was currently slipped through, swaying. I still had my choker around my neck and a pair of fingerless black gloves with white bandages wrapped until my ankles.

It's been over two hours and the male hobgoblin has yet to run out of breath or show any signs of it being tired. Some of the exorcist gave up at one point or another while others continued and took a mini break here and there in the two hour time span to continue chasing the little demon. I gave out a quite snort as the hobgoblin ran under the tree I was 'hiding' on. The exorcists were still going at it. The unique, male hobgoblin was just toying with them now. You could see it in the hobgoblin's eyes have that evil glint in them.

But the real question was...

"Who does he belong to?" I muttered, watching the hobgoblin run away to the left into the denser past of the forest.

"I let Behemoth roam around because he got bored," said a bored voice above me. I looked up, seeing dark green hair with a spike and long claw-like black fingernails. He wore a jacket that had cross bones as buttons. He also wore green arm warmers and a black and pink short sleeved shirt (same color as his spike) under his jacket, which was ripped at the ends. He was average height but I knew he was different from the humans. In his mouth was a lollipop he was sucking on.

I gave a small sniff and for sure he was a demon. A powerful, pure blood at that. He was sitting the branch above me, lounging around in a bored way.

"Who are you?" I ask my tail swaying back and forth as I stared up at him. He was a curious thing... But his smell seemed... familiar to a sense but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Amaimon..." Amaimon said in a bored tone as he popped out the pink sucker before putting it back in his mouth and crunched the pink sucker with his shape teeth. "Who er' you?"

"I'm Kuroyuki," I answered as he got a new pink sucker from out of nowhere and started to suck on it again. "Why are you here?"

"I got bored and Behemoth got bored as well so I let him free to run around and play with the humans."

I looked back down at Behemoth who was running not so fast as if taunting the exorcists that were chasing him. "I see and as amusing as it is my friends do not like it so much. Could you get Behemoth to stop running around?"

"Ahhhh~" Amaimon whined, "But I'm bored Yuki~!"

When were we on a nick name bases? "I don't care, just get him to stop or at least get him to lead the humans away from here. My friends are not happy and they might attack your familiar if this does not stop."

He stared down at me as I stared back up at him before he looked away and whistled something. A growl came from somewhere and Behemoth came running out from under us faster than he did before with the exorcist once more following him.

"Happy now?"

"Very."

**-Kuroyuki, Age 13-**

"You came again with Behemoth, Amaimon. Why?" I asked, knowing he was there and didn't have to look up from my drawing. I sat under a tree, shaded by its leaves to block the hot sun rays coming my way.

"You're drawing again, Yu-chan~. Come on, let's play again~!" Amaimon whined, his still bored look on his face. Behemoth grunted from besides the demon man. Like master like familiar...

"Are I should care why?" I continued to draw, my tail swaying back and forth in ease, tuning in with my current mood. My snow white hair was draped over my shoulder in a lose braid.

"Because you want to play with me?" Amaimon questioned, tilting his head as he bent on his knees to look over the edge at what I was drawing. It was a simple sketch of some birds flying in the sky towards a sunset. He kept on staring, sucking on his pick sucker as he always did. I glanced up for a moment when a pink sucker in front of my face in the hand of Amaimon. "Here."

"Thanks..." I muttered, taking the pink sucker and sticking it in my mouth as I closed my sketch book and placed it next to me; placing the pencil and eraser on top of it. This was going to be a long day.

**-Kuroyuki, Age 14-**

"Yu-chan~, let's play~!" Amaimon whined, his arms thrown around my shoulders as he laid chin on my head as I drew Behemoth running around, chasing a few butterflies that flew a few feet above him.

"We played yesterday Amaimon, and the day before that and the day before that and the DAY before that," I explained, trying to shove him off but it didn't do a thing. He was still here, on top of my head and shoulders. "Must you hang on me?"

"Yes!" He answered stubbornly, the child like anger evident in his voice as if he wasn't getting the toy he could never get but want so badly. And that toy was I... Why me?

"I see... How is your brother?"

"Nii-chan?"

"Yes, Mephisto Pheles, the one who came with you a few weeks ago? The one who tried to flirt with me," I explained as a scowl entered my face. That man had it coming to him one way or another when I got my hands on him! No one flirts with me then dissed me at the last minute when an even hotter chick came by and gets away with it!

"Oh... Well... He is fine... I think..."

"You think?"

Amaimon nodded, poking my cheek with his index finger as he stared straight at Behemoth still playing with the butterflies that flew above him in the open field. "Anyway LET'S PLAY~!" Amaimon pulled me up from the ground even without me saying no or anything else.

**-Few Months Later-**

Their eyes widen, both Amaimon and Mephisto just stared at me as the blue flames surrounded me. Just like that day so many years ago. Fire burned around me, as bright blue as which it was born from. I gave out a giggle, seemingly to give the two men some interest. Wings made of ice appeared on my back, the tip of them a lit with the same blue flames. My long, black, fur-tufted tail with the same blue flames blaze at the tip of my tail.

My ears perked up when I heard footsteps come towards me and turned to see Mephisto walks slowly to in front of me.

That day was the day my fate was sealed with a single word to a single question.

**-Kuroyuki, Age 15-**

True Cross Academy was a big school, maybe homogeneous. Classes were divided in two groups: normal school and the cram school. The cram school was for a special group of students that studied to be exorcists and right now the first year group will be having a new student.

That new student was me...

Why did I agree to this?

* * *

_Japanese Translation:_

_Nii: Older Brother_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. (Follows Manga)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**True Cross Academy: New Student**

* * *

**-Kuroyuki, Age 6- (Dream)**

"_No! Stop! Leave me alone!" I cried out, trying to run away from the group of bullies. I wasn't able to get away._

"_Demons aren't allowed here! Go away!" The leader of the group of boys said, smirking as he pushed me down._

"_YEAH!" One of the others said._

"_You should just die!" The leader said, kicking dirt up at me._

_I had to rub my eyes to try to get the dirt that made its way into them. _"_NO!" I cried, trying to block the bully's way as he kicked dust at me and the leader punched me the best he could. It hurt..._

"_Leave her alone!" a deep woman's voice yelled. All of the boys quickly started running away from me, yelling for them to get away before they were caught. The woman quickly went to me and yanked my arm for me to stand up. I did so as quickly as I could but I cried out in pain as the woman's grip on my arm grew tighter each second._

"_I've told you many times to stay away from those kinds of boys" The woman said squeezing my arm even tighter._

"_I'm sorry! Mama….it hurts!" I whimper out as mama pulled me all the way home._

"_Shut up!" Mama said as I was thrown onto the floor of the house. "And stop crying already! Dammit!"_

_I sobbed trying to control myself as pain surged through my small body. I got up into a sitting position as I stared up at mama. But mama suddenly threw herself at me; scratching, pulling, punching._

_All I could do was scream in pain as mama beat me just like every other day. All I wished for was for all the pain to stop. I never wanted this dream to happen... even if it was a dream, it felt so real..._

_Why?_

**-Kuroyuki, Age 15-**

I looked at the door before me, giving it a long look up and down. I didn't know why I agreed to this but it was either this or be killed...

The latter was the more obvious choice and I couldn't even see Amaimon or Behemoth anymore but knowing them I would see them some time soon. Sooner then I think... They would want to play and play some more. It was pretty obvious to what he would want after spending a little more than half of my life with him around.

My outfit changed once more when I was force to enter True Cross Academy. My long, snow white hair came into a loose braid as it draped down my back until it reached my butt. Bangs sweep over my icy blue colored eyes along with my slightly pointed pale ears that matched the color of my skin of my petite body. While in True Cross Academy, I had to wear the school uniform, which consisted of black shoes, a short, black skirt (it was supposed to be pink but I sure to have black and only black (black mail is such fun~!)) with a black belt that holds a small sack that held certain items along with some of my drawing material, tight black thigh highs, and a white colored shirt with sleeves modified to go over my hands by a few inches. Like I said- black mail so such fun~!

Thank god I was still able to have mama's black choker with me, it was the only thing that helped me deal with Satan's blue flames and why I was able to keep myself in human form for so long. I wore black fingerless gloves with my nails still painted black. I also wore the female version of the school tie, which was tied like a normal tie.

It was sad though I had to cover my tail. It gave me discomfort because I was used to having it out all the time but in luck I was able to have it out when I was in my dorm room, Mephisto said that he would have someone show me at the end of class, but that was the only time unless I was alone, all alone that is.

In my right hand were my faithful sketch book which I kept with me at all times. You never know what was going to happen to it when I looked away for one second. I also carried the standard school bag in my left hand.

"Alright everyone before we start," a male said, the teacher Yukio Okumura the younger twin of Rin Okumura and my older half-brothers... Ugh, this is why I didn't want to come here. I was so confused. "We have a new student joining late with us. She was sick so she couldn't come in the last few classes." What he meant by that- the first day of school at True Cross Academy happened about a week ago and today was Friday at that! "Would you please come in?"

I opened the door calmly, after taking a deep breath, and looked at everyone in the classroom. I looked at everyone in the class; there was a girl with straight, shoulder length platinum-blonde hair, green eyes and big boobs. Next to her was sitting the older twin of the Okumura family- Rin Okumura. There was also a boy with big ears, red glasses, and short, stubby hair. He was sitting next to a pink haired boy and had a scar near his left eyebrow. There was also a girl with dark red eyes and long dark purple hair in twin tails and even had old fashion eyebrows and sat next to a girl with short brown hair.

Up towards the front was a boy with a rough exterior and a small goatee on his chin. He had a large blonde streak that runs down his natural short and messy dark brown hair along with multiple piercings in his ears. He appeared like a typical delinquent.

In the back of the class sat a female figure with a hoodie over her head that concealed her identity. Also there was a short boy with light brown hair that was very curly and unkempt. This and his closed eyes make him look sleepy. On his hand was a pink rabbit puppet.

I took my place where Yukio-sensei told me to stand in front of the class. I blinked before speaking and bowing my head, "My name is Kuroyuki Riden, I am new at this so it is nice to meet you all and I hope you can guide me in the future." I raised my head, looking at interest and uninterested looks.

Yukio gave me a smile before turning back to the class. "Please treat her nicely. Riden-san you can sit anywhere you want."

I gave a nod. I made my way past the students until I sat next to the boy named Nemu Takara. How I know his name? He rudely told me from the pink bunny puppet on his hand just a moment ago when I asked what his name was. An hour later and for the whole duration of class taking notes diligently the bell finally rang.

It was finally lunch time. I was out the door before anyone else had moved.

I roamed the empty hallways, passing a student or a teacher every now and then, before finally making my way to the very top of the school and sat on the edge of building and laid my back against the rose colored wall. I wasn't really hungry at the moment so I was gonna eat at the new dorm, Mephisto told me he would get someone to take me where it was and that my stuff, even if I didn't have a lot of stuff in the first place, was already there.

I popped open my sketch book, flipping though a few drawings of Amaimon or Behemoth and the both of them together, playing, others were of different demons and animals. My latest one was of True Cross Academy with the sun shining above it. The drawing was done and so I flipped to a new blank page; taking out my pencil from my bag. I closed my eyes, feeling what I should draw next, before snapping them open and began to draw what I saw.

**-Few Hours Later, After School-**

I was shown the dorm, being shown by a small, fluffy, Scottish terrier-looking dog with a large pink ribbon around his neck with a silver trinket attached to it, the trinket being the symbol of an Exorcist, who was really Mephisto transformed into a small white dog.

"Here you are Yu-kun," Mephisto barked out, smiling like the dog he was.

"I see," I muttered looking up at the plain building before bending down and going eye-level with him with a blank look. "Are you going to tell me why I am going to live with Rin and Yukio Okumura here Mephisto?"

"Ahhhh~, why can't you call me Onii-sama~?" Mephisto whined as he struggled to get out of my grip I had on his white scruff.

I gave him a glare. "You may be my 'family' but you'll have to earn that title." He might never earn it with the way he's acting.

"But you call Amaimon nii-chan!" Mephisto whined again, finally wiggling out of my grip and dropped on the floor.

I glanced to the side, a faint blush dusting on my cheeks and mumbled out, "Ai-nii-chan is different..."

Mephisto pouted before turning to face the dorms. "Anyway, back to business, Yukio-kun knows about both of your situations and will be informing Rin about it when you arrive. Your room number is 604, right across from the twins. Also there should be some money for you to get some stuff you want from the school store. Now, here is your key." He dropped a small sliver key from out of nowhere.

I stood up, picking up the key in the process that had the number 604 embedded on it, looking at the dorm as well then turn to look down at Mephisto but only to see he was nowhere to be seen.

"Great," I mumbled under my breath, "Now he up and left me, what a wonderful brother he is." I crossed my arms over my sketched that was against my chest and made my way to my door. Opening it up a little, I peeked my head into the dark room before stepping in fully and closing the door behind me. I looked around and saw no one was there, I guess everyone was out. Taking a step forward, I walked past tables and chairs, the kitchen and soon made my way up the stairs.

"Room 604... 604... This is it right?" I stood in front of a door of room 604 and turned to see room 602 across from it. Shouts and yelling came from the room made by both Rin and Yukio. I wonder how they would take it when they saw who I was, what I was, and that I was their younger half-sister. I unlocked the door, turning my back to room 602 and entered the room before turning on the light. I found some boxes filled with my stuff.

I laid my sketch book on the desk and sat on the bed **(A/N: Kuroyuki's room looks exactly like Rin's and Yukio's dorm room except her style with her stuff inside of it)** on the left side of the dorm room. I closed my eyes, letting my loose braid be undone before lying on my back. I let out a sigh in relief as I finally let lose my tail as it was back and forth in happiness of being let free!

An hour later, I was in a white tank top and gray pajama shorts, when a knock resounded in my room. I stood up, giving a small yawn as it was evident to the sun just finishing setting and the night sky appearing; making my way to the door. I opened it slightly to see who it was.

"Sensei?" I asked, giving Yukio a tired look.

"Would you like to come over to my and Rin's room?" Yukio asked, giving me a small smile. I rose an eyebrow before sighing, giving a nod, and opening the door fully and walking out into the hallway, closing the door behind me making the light appear in the small opening on the bottom and followed my sensei to his dorm room.

My tail swayed behind me before he turned to face me and spoke, "I know about both of your... situations." The boy pushed up his glasses. "I find it... unique but... different I guess you could say that."

"I know. Mephisto told me you knew but have you told Rin yet?"

Yukio shook his head. "I have yet to tell nii-san. I was waiting for you to come over but you never did so I came to you."

I gave him a small nod.

"Nii-san," Yukio called out as he opened the door to room 602, finding Rin slumped on his bed reading some type of book that had a weird look picture on it. I wonder what it was.

"Yukio what-" Rin began to say but then looked at me with a questioning gaze. "Why is she here?" When I came into the dorm room after Yukio, his eyes widen in shock when he saw my chair. "Wh-WHAT?!"

"Nii-san, this is Kuroyuki. She's a half demon like you, as you just figured it out, and will be staying with us in the room across from us. Mephisto found her and well... she is here where she is today."

Rin still had a shock look in his eyes before shaking his head and closing his mouth and a serious look on his face. "Mother or Father?"

"Mama was human while Father was a demon," I muttered, hearing the door finally close behind me. Yukio made his way to the desk on the right side and sat down on the chair he pulled out from under it.

"Then... do you know who your Father is?"

I gave a nod, "Hai." I bowed my head to the two brothers. "It's nice to meet you nii-san. I hope that you'll take care of me." I rose my head, seeing the shock look on Rin's face while the blank but serious one on Yukio.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Japanese Translation:_

_Sensei: another way to address a teacher_

_Onii/Nii: Older Brother_

_Hai: Yes_

**Okay... my dear readers, I need to ask you something. You see, I wanna make Kuroyuki a Tamer and that means she needs a Summons but I don't know what to give her. Do you think that maybe you give some ideas to me by review or even PM? **

**I hope you do that for me, it's all I'm asking out of you... It could be a demon from another anime too... if you all want that...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. ****(Follows Manga)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Of Friends and Summons?**

* * *

**-Kuroyuki, Age 15, Morning-**

I glanced at Yukio as he ate peacefully across a plate of food ready for Rin when he came down. I was eating my own food; it was sat next to Rin's. I placed my chop sticks down on the tray.

"Are you sure it was best to leave him alone?" I muttered, turning my head slightly to the hallway. There was nothing there or anyone walking though the hallway.

"Just leave him be Kuroyuki. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and I just couldn't interrupt that," Yukio responded with a smile before taking another bite of his breakfast. "Plus he should be here soon."

"How do you know?" I took another bite of the amazing meal. This was curious to how the meal got here in the first place; glancing at the dark kitchen I felt that someone, a little demon to be exact, watching us eat from the shadows that were made from the kitchen. You couldn't see a thing.

My attention was driven back to Yukio as he chuckled lightly. "Trust me; you'll know when he wakes up." He placed his chopsticks on the tray and gave me another smile then took a look at his watch on his wrist. He then spoke in a singsong voice. "3~, 2~, 1~!"

"Huh?" I was so confused right now. Just confused as Rin was last night. Though all of it was cleared up when there were a loud thud and another bang a moment later coming above us.

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" A yell resounded from upstairs, making its way to my sensitive ears. I rubbed them lightly, hearing the hearing the sound of running and another thud until Rin came in the door opening in a messed up uniform and bed hair. His tail was sticking out as well.

"See what I mean Kuroyuki?" Yukio asked, making my attention turn back to him and gave the exorcist teacher a nod.

"I guess so..."

"HEY!" Rin raised his voice as he made his way to the food set out for him on the table and ate quickly when Yukio and I just finished ours. We both stood up and made our way to the counter, our tray of empty plates in the hands, and placed the said things on the counter.

"Wa-wait! I'm not done!" Rin yelled, swallowing his food. When the both of us were at the door, there was the slamming of a tray and quick walking from Rin and he pushed us out the door. "Come on, come on, come on! We'll be late if we don't hurry." Rin didn't even look my way. He must be still awkward about the announcement last night when I said I was their younger half-sister with the same father but a different mother.

I watched Rin run off ahead of us before look back at Yukio then said, "He does know school won't start for another half an hour. We've got plenty of time."

Yukio kept the same smile on his lips as he spoke, walking beside me as a normal pace as we made our way to the school, "It's more fun this way. I like watching nii-san all distress about being late. It'll be a good lesson for him to try to be on time for things."

I sweat drop, looking away from the cunning younger twin; holding my sketch book closer to me in a scene of safety for me. Note to self: don't be late for school or cross the one called Yukio Okumura.

I shifted my white hair that was in a loose braid to make it fall upon my back until if fell just above my butt. I made sure my tail wasn't seen in my black, short skirt of my True Cross Academy school uniform. I shifted my black fingerless gloves and made sure they were on correctly and felt the coolness of the cross that rested on the base of my black choker.

Soon enough, Yukio and I parted ways as the school day began.

**-Kuroyuki, Age 15, Demon Pharmacology Class-**

The lunch bell just rang. Class was class like it was yesterday and the day before that or like any other time I to class. Earlier today we took a test from Yukio-sensei's class and we just got back our results. When Rin got his test back; he received a 2 out of 100.

"Sickening..." Yukio-sensei muttered a scowl on his face replaced the smile. "Do you really think this is good enough?"

"Sorry..." Rin bowed his head, staring sorrowfully at the test with bad results when Ryuji Suguro was called up to get his test scores.

"Yes!" Ryuji said, standing up and getting his test paper. When he shows what he receives a 98, he shows it off to Rin, citing that he couldn't do that bad if he tried. Rin, however, is baffled by Ryuji's score, saying that someone with an attitude like his doesn't score that high; Ryuji snaps and tells Rin that he's come to the school to learn how to be an Exorcist just like everyone else, and that someone like him doesn't belong. Rin replies that he's trying just as hard as everyone else, but Ryuji retorts that Rin has been asleep in every lesson; he is held back by Renzo and Konekomaru whilst Rin was held back by Yukio-sensei, stuttering that he's more of a practical learner, though Yukio-sensei tells Ryuji to carry on with his comments, causing Rin to turn and question Yukio-sensei as to whose side he's on.

"Now then, if you don't mind sitting back down you two," Yukio-sensei said, glaring at the two bickering people to sit down, which they did. "I can finish handing out results to the rest of the students. Now then, Riden-kun."

"Hai," I muttered, standing and walking to the front of the class. I was given my test paper and got a smile from Yukio-sensei and a nod for me doing well.

"Good job Riden-kun."

I gave a nod, turning around to see both Rin and Ryuji glaring at each other. I stopped between them when they looked up at me.

"What do you want?!" Ryuji rudely said, turning his glare from Rin to me.

"Hey! Don't be like that to her!" Rin said, slamming his hand to the ground and so the glaring between the two resumed. But not before turning my paper around and showing the two exorcists in training my score. Both of them gawked but then Ryuji smirked before commenting.

"It seems like there is at least someone who studies hard as well."

I gave a tilt of my head, curious to why he would say that. "What do you mean study?"

Rin frowned this time, as did Ryuji. "You did study, right?"

I shook my head. "I didn't study. I already know all this," I mutter, walking past the two with gasped looks, taking my seat next to Nemu Takara. I asked what he got; he showed me- 89 out of 100. Not bad.

I guess there was a few perks to living with demons for basically your whole life.

**-Few Hours Later, Practical Athletics Class-**

I was jogging after Rin and Ryuji as they kept of running. We were being chased Leaper, easier said than done. The other students were however amazed by the speeds of the two boys. My speed was basic, though I could go faster if I wanted to but I didn't feel like it, but it was funny to watch the two boys go at it in front of me. Like when Ryuji kicks Rin, causing him to stumble, but this also puts him at the mercy of the Leaper. I jumped back, moving out of the demons way as it jumped in the air.

Before the Leaper can attack Ryuji, the teacher, Kaoru Tsubaki-sensei stops the beast by pulling on its chain while yelling at the two boys for their reckless behavior. "Hey! What are earth are you the two playing at?! Are you trying to kill yourselves?"

Maybe they were seeing how Rin and Ryuji ignored him and continue to fight each other; their fight is quickly broken up. I pulled Rin back by the cuff of his shirt as Tsubaki-sensei came down.

"What on earth is your problem?!" Tsubaki-sensei said to the two then he called to Ryuji. "Suguro-kun! Come with me for a moment!" Kaoru then grabs Ryuji and pulls him aside to talk.

Rin questions why it's just him. Renzo apologizes in Ryuji's stead and tells Rin that he has a crazy ambition. Renzo then said that Ryuji's goal is to become an Exorcist strong enough to defeat Satan, which Renzo laughs at. Konekomaru then walks up and tells Rin that all Ryuji's trying to do is rebuild their temple as it was destroyed during the Blue Night.

Even if my face didn't show it, my eyes gleamed at the mention of that night. The Blue Night... The night sixteen years ago when Satan murdered a huge number of the world's greatest holy men. I heard about from Ah-nii-chan as a bed time story when I was much younger.

Tsubaki-sensei soon returns and said he got a call from 'Kitten' and tells everyone that we were to take a break from class, but before he leaves he tells us that the Leaper have the ability to read minds before it attacks, warning us to stay up above and away from the reaches of its chain. Then he left. That was when I released my grip on Rin, making him fall to the ground before crouching and looking at him blankly.

"Some teacher he is," I heard Ryuji comment angrily as the teacher left.

"No fighting or I'll make sure your brother deals with you," I muttered to him, gaining his full attention before his skin turned a few colors paler. I gave him a good stare that meant I was telling the truth.

"Ha-hai," Rin stuttered out, sitting up as he shook slight. I gave a nod to him, standing up and pulled him up when I offered him a hand. Hopefully Rin will see me as a sister soon... though that might take some time.

It was stupid... these humans they were. The humans have such pried for things such as small dears. It is the reason we have achieved our greatest victories and suffered our greatest defeats. Can you tell me that?

I think it is ironic for that. On one side, Pride allows us to be strong and to believe in ourselves for a unified cause. On the other, Pride affects our state of logic and drives us to believe that we are better than others. It can make us valiant or bigoted - cruel or kind. You never know when it will change from being your comrade to your enemy. When you least expect it to happen, it will turn its back on you faster than you can blink. Fickle it is, in its choice of which it helps and for how long it helps them. Pride is a dangerous predator that lies in wait for its unsuspecting pray to come along.

Can you tell me?

I wonder...

I watched Ryuji suddenly walk forward, feeling the emotion of anger rage off him. He was like a child to it. He shouldn't have gone to the Leaper; it'll only do more harm than good. But I guess sometimes humans do things for their pride that are stupid enough. They laugh at it, making others do situations they don't want to do but do it anyway to prove a point.

The others laughed at Ryuji's dream, to defeat Satan that is. Dreams are no laughing matter. We are all different and we all have different goals, dreams and/or desires in life. What may seem absurd or intangible to you may be very real to someone else and vice versa. Who knows what goes on in our thought processes when we come up with our ideas for dreams?

So when someone is sharing their dreams with you, they are sharing their heart with you. They are revealing something to you that they have revealed to only a select few or perhaps you are the only one that they have revealed their ideas to. Dreams are sacred. Whenever you find yourself listening to someone else's dreams, keep an open mind and an open heart. Most of the time, people are just wanting to share something important with you. If they ask your opinion, do so with gentleness. After all, you don't want to be a dream crusher.

This was a perfect example of the other students laughing at a boys dream. Even if it would take a very long time to complete, if he ever could that is...

It was quick action, one moment I was sitting next to Nemu then I was in front of Ryuji and Rin, the boy was fast enough to jump the same time I did, and a light blue barrier appeared in front of us I felt Rin suddenly send his demonic gaze to the Leaper, scaring it into submission. I was in shock, how did I make the barrier?

I couldn't be before but why now?

I looked at my hand, hearing the faint sound of yells and then fighting a moment later. I turned my gaze from my hand to see Rin and Ryuji were bickering once more. I could feel a few set of eyes on me, turning to see some of the students send me weird looks but there was also a few other pairs I couldn't pin point. It was weird but they didn't feel all human though I guess I would stare if someone, a human no less, could suddenly conjurer up a shield.

I looked at the two still bickering boys before turning away, feeling a faint burn from the cross that hanged off my choker.

What was happening?

**-Kuroyuki, Age 15, Night-**

I lay in bed, feeling more tired than I did before. I was on my side, slowly falling asleep the best I could but it wasn't good enough. When happened just hours before was still on my mind. That shield felt warm yet a cold forefinger to me. I didn't know what to do so; I rolled over, pulling the blanket over me in the process and stares at the wall closest to before, eventually falling asleep.

I know I am going to be thing about this later. But with who?

_My eyes opened to darkness and only that but it seems that I could see clearly though the pitch blackness. So now, here I am floating in this ceaseless abyss of obscurity. Why was I here?_

_I remember what I did not what to remember, the nothingness my only friend, the stillness my time was never-ending, haunting me of never knowing what day it was or what time. That's what the darkness did to me. Into the deep, into that darkness to where I was searching; into there, wondering for something. But alas, the quietness never gave any answer as with the darkness._

_So here I am once more, in this fruitless world of mine. Was it ever mine or someone else's? It had to mine; this was where I would come to dream or something. That was the only possible explanation._

_Then I heard it, a laughter of some kind with the feeling of cold from it. Then the cawing of a crow. Then both of them at the same time. What did it mean?_

**-Kuroyuki, Age 15, Two Days Later, Morning-**

Class started right on the bell, Yukio-sensei was in front of the class as he spoke, "Soon you'll break for one and a half months of summer holidays, but before that there is this year's Esquire Authorization Exam. Since its purpose is to provide combat training rather than just to make you Esquire, the exam won't be that easy. Therefore I'll be holding a one-week training cape for the examinations, starting next week."

A training camp?!

Yukio-sensei continued on as he started to hand out the forms to the class, "If you wish to participate in the training camp... Please fill in this form with acquisition hope 'Meister' and submit it to me by Monday."

I was confused, really confused. What was a Meister?

My question was heard from the sound that came into a question from Rin's mouth when he goes up to Ryuji.

"So what's a 'Meister'? Tell me... please."

"What?! Ya don't even know that an' you're saying you want to become an exorcist! Get real!"

Renzo gave out a chuckle, "It's almost like Okumura-kun doesn't know anything!"

It was Konekomaru politely explains what a Meister was. It was essentially the most basic qualification for any aspiring Exorcist, the term Meister refers to the particular combat skill(s) an Exorcist possesses. There 'er five categories: Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria, and Doctor.

**Tamer- **Exorcists who can summon and control Demons to fight on their master's behalf. These Demons are called 'familiars '. In order to summon a familiar, a magic circle is needed; it can be drawn on the ground or on paper, or even tattooed onto the Exorcist's skin. However, if the magic circle is erased or torn (on paper), it loses its effect and the familiar disappears. Tamers can summon more than one familiar at a time and multiple Tamers may summon a single powerful Demon.

**Knight-** A meister who uses a sword to fight.

**Dragoon-** Meisters that fight using guns. Dragoons are notable in that they fight using modern weaponry as compared to the Knights and Aria. Within this field, Exorcists can fight using anything from handguns to rifles.

**Aria-** An Exorcist who recites a specific passage from holy scripts that causes a demons death. An Aria fights by finding a Demon's "Fatal Verse" and recites holy texts effectively, ranging from the Bible to other holy scriptures.

**Doctor-** A meister who has the knowledge to heal wounds and injuries inflicted by Demons.

"You can become an exorcist if you acquire the title of 'Meister' in any of the categories," Konekomaru finished, smiling at the half-demon boy.

"...Well then, I'm gonna be a Knight!" Rin declared, a determined look on his face.

"You're always so good at helping others aren't you Bon?"

"SHUT-T UP!"

"That reminds me, you're always carrying a sword around, right?"

"Yep."

"Oh yeah!" Konekomaru suddenly said, turning his head to look at me with a smile. "What do you think you are going to be Riden-san?"

"Yeah, I wanna know too! A pretty girl like you could do anything," Renzo commented, his hand resting against his cheek as the elbow rested on the table.

"I'd want to know as well... after what happened... with the... Leaper," Bon... trailed off, glancing to the side as he scratched his cheek as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "I-I never got to thank you before but... Thanks," he said quietly. The others that sat at his table looked at him with different looks. "What?! She saved me so it's only polite to say thanks!"

My eyes widen slightly, hearing the words come from Bon's mouth before giving the four boys a small smile making their eyes blink then smile back at me. This must have been the first time they saw me smile. I looked back down at the form before muttering, "You're welcome..."

"So, which class do you want to be?" Bon asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I wa-wanna be a Tamer but if I can't then maybe a Doctor," I answered, distantly hearing a snort and a mutter.

"Stupid girl... Like she'd summon anything."

I glanced to the side to see it was that girl with the old fashion eyebrows, sitting with the brown haired girl.

**-Kuroyuki, Magic Circle: Art of Sealing Class-**

"Okay, I'll be summoning my familiar now. Don't step on the drawing," Igor Neuhaus said, finishing drawing a magic circle and took a step back as did the other students. "If you do, the magic circle is broken and it loses its effect. Your blood and an appropriate appeal is also necessary for a successful summoning. The son of Typhoons and Echidna, answer my request and come out!" Then man drew on his own blood, allowing some to drip on the circle and summons his familiar, a Naperies.

"There are incredibly small amount of humans who can summon demons and make them work as a familiar. Sheer spiritual fortitude is needed to take the demons, but natural talent is also essential. I'll be testing you now to see if you have the talent. On the paper I gave you while ago, drip your own blood where the magic circle has been roughly sketched. Then try to recite any words that come to mind."

The boys tried but all of them failed to summon anything. Next up was the girl with the old fashion eyebrows went next, drawing her own blood and places it on the paper Igor-sensei gave us earlier, reciting, "I ask the grace of Inari, the God of Harvest, to fulfill my prayers!"

She was able to summon two white Byakko, which earns her Igor-sensei's praise. That was when I learned her name was Isumo Kamiki.

Shiemi had stars in her eyes as she stared at Isumo Kamiki before nodding to herself. "I-I'll do it too!" Shiemi declared, before saying to the paper, "Come out, come out wherever you are~. Just kidding..." She summons a small Greenman who she called Nii, which also earns her Igor's praise.

"You're the only one to have yet to try," Igor-sensei said to me. "Go on and see if you can."

"Ok-okay," I mumbled, holding up the paper and drew some blood before placing it at the said paper. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to figure out some words before opening my eyes slowly and spoke aloud. "Heed my voice and hear me, o prince of the Ice! I call, that I may come to eternal darkness, perpetual glacier! Come from the Sky and the Everlasting Darkness, the Eternal Glacier!"

The magic circle glows for a moment and in a poof a black crow but has bright red eyes flew in the air landing on my out stretched arm. He stared at me with his bright red right eyes before letting out a small caw and nestled some of my hair that rested near my ear. There was something I felt but I couldn't see it so I didn't say anything.

"Excellent Riden-san. You did very well," I heard Igor-sensei say but I kept on staring at the crow. "There seems to be a bumper crop of Tamer prospects this year. There are only a few Tamers among the Exorcist who can control demons and fight. They are pretty valuable. Remember demons can never follow humans weaker then themselves. And they are especially keen on attacking those that lack coincidence but like I said before, if the magic circle is broken, the familiar is relieved of its post and disappears... If you feel like you're in danger and you summoned a familiar with 'paper' just tare the 'paper' up."

Class finally ended and the crow was still there with me, now on my shoulder as I walked out of the class alone. I tried to get the bird demon to go back to his own world but it seems that he didn't want to. Obvious signs were the pecking at my hair, snapping at my fingers when I tried to either erase or tear even a tiny bit of the paper and ever cawed at me a few times in anger for it. So I left it alone and made my way to somewhere quiet and where no other student would be there. I needed to see what this other presence was that I felt.

I looked around to make sure I was alone and that's what I was. Then suddenly the crow flew off my shoulder, leaving a few feathers behind before landing on a pale arm of someone else.

"So you are the one who summoned us? To have someone from the bloodline of Satan, the only girl to say the least, is surprising but not really entertaining," a voice said, coming from above me. "Don't you agree Kodoku?"

"Meh, I guess you can say that but it is surprising to have her summon us," a quiet voice answered this time. I looked to see two men, one flying with black wings and another crouching on a tree branch over me on the tree. The man with wings had the same red eyes that crow summon did and long black hair with a sliver bandanna over his mouth that looks like a crow beak. Also, he wore a black kimono lined with white and has a loose pom-pommed belt that hanged on his waist while his feet were bare like Jack's. Also, in his hands he carried a magical _ha-uchiwa_ or feather fan.

He was a tengu... the crow I summoned was actually a tengu. Wow, I never did see one up close before.

The boy next to him felt cold. Though I guess that would explain the ice staff in his hand and the long white hair tied at the base of his neck. He had a tall statue but it was slim. His eyes were a deep blue, darker than mine with paler sink then mine as well. His clothing was of a brown hooded cloak, a white long sleeve shirt and tan trousers bound by a white sash starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and was barefoot.

He must be... an ice demon? Yeah, from the coldness I felt and the ice staff in his hand was more than enough evidence to know he was a true ice demon, the other one I summoned.

"So tell me, daughter of Satan, what's your name?" The ice demon asks, twirling his ice staff in his hand.

I stood there, looking up at them before I spoke, "My name is Kuroyuki. You must be Kodoku while you are..." I trialed off, looking at the ice demon boy.

"The famous Jack Frost!" Jack said with an enthusiastic grin, pumping his fist in the air dramatically.

"Jack Frost?" I questioned, tilting my head. I never even heard of him... not that I knew a lot of demons except the ones that came from the forest I use to reside in.

"See Jack, you are not as famous as you thought you were," Kodoku pointed out, brushing his magical _ha-uchiwa_ with his hand as he sat on the branch just above Jack.

"You traitor! Kodoku you bastard!" Jack yelled, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at the black-haired boy who calmly sat, still brushing his magical _ha-uchiwa_ with his hand. "How would you like it if you weren't famous? Huh? Tell me that bird boy?!"

"And I should care why?"

I sweat drop at the interaction between the two demon summons. They seem to have known each other for a long time to act like this. But this was just weird; they did know I was still here right?

"You should! How'd you like it if I freeze you wings?!"

"I would not like that very much," Kodoku calmly said, slightly glaring at the boy standing below him. I frown turning my attention from the two bickering demons to the dream I had last night.

_So here I am once more, in this fruitless world of mine. Was it ever mine or someone else's? It had to mine; this was where I would come to dream or something. That was the only possible explanation._

_Then I heard it, a laughter of some kind with the feeling of cold from it. Then the cawing of a crow. Then both of them at the same time. What did it mean?_

"Hmmm..." I thought aloud. Could the dream have been a sign to what I was going to summon? That could only be explanation from it I could think of.

"What 'cha thinking about?" I was brought back to see the sudden face of Jack Frost up close staring into deep blue eyes. I could feel the coolness radiate off of him and the paleness of his skin shine slightly from the sun shine. I took a step back in surprise from the sudden advance.

"Um... It's no-nothing..." I stumbled out, falling on my butt when Jack took another step forward. The white-haired boy crouched holding his ice staff an inch before my nose and frowned, standing once more and looked over at Kodoku.

"She's weird~ Ku-chan~," Jack whined to the tengu who flew to the ground to stand next to him, placing his hands inside the slips of his sleeves.

"Why are you complaining about that? She is a half-demon ya know," Kodoku answered, giving his companion a weird look. "And please do not call me that again Jack. You know I do not that..."

"I know that _Ku-chan_ but shouldn't she be shivering when I come close by?"

Kodoku shrugged, "How am I supposed to know that Jack? You're the ice expert here, not me." He then walked past Jack over to me; bending down as he held out his hand. "Here, I'm sorry for Jack's sudden... intrusion in your personal space."

I gave a hesitant nod, slowly taking the tengu's hand before being pulled up be the man. He was stronger than he looked. "Thank you."

Kodoku gave a nod before turning and walking back to Jack's side. "If you need us, you know what to do Miss. Kuroyuki. I hope to work with you again."

"Like I'm gonna work for her," Jack mumbled before being hit in the side by the other demon's elbow. "Hmph." Jack crossed his arms, "Whatever..."

"We will see you again Miss. Kuroyuki," Kodoku said with a small smile and a wave before the both of them going up in a wispy smoke vanishing into the air. My eyes widen when I saw Jack mouth to me before he vanished.

_"Watch out for your older brothers~, Yuki-chan~."_

**-Kuroyuki, At the Dormitory, Study Session-**

It was long and a tiring session when Yukio finally said, "Alright, time's up. Please flip your worksheets over and pass them around." The papers were filled over and passed up to Yukio who took them from Renzo. "That's enough for today. Tomorrow, get up at six o'clock, and we'll do the answers to our question and answer session for one hour before attending school"

"I'm just gonna go... get some air..." Rin was in a tired start as he wobbled out of the room.

Izumo, however, tells her friend that she was always with that they should take a bath, which Renzo hears about. Expressing his desire to peak, he is berated by his friends.

"Wa ha ha, a bath full of women? How nice~. Hey, we gotta take a peek! It's our chance. Training camps are supposed to come with that sort of fun, right?"

"Shima! You're supposed to be a Buddhist priest!"

"It's Shima-san's bad habit again."

"Yeah yeah, you say that but you guys wanna do it too~."

"Please bear in mind that there is a teacher here..." Konekomaru pointed out, turning his head to the teacher.

Renzo was quick to act. "Teacher, yeah. But aren't you basically a high school freshmen?"

"I'm against reckless adventures as a principle," Yukio stated, pushing up his glasses by the nose rim.

"Don't be unreasonable~. Come on sensei~. I know you wanna."

"I will not, besides there is Kuroyuki here and she is a girl so she wouldn't allow you to go in to peak."

Renzo looked over at me as I gave him a hard blank stare and slowly backed away from Yukio and sat back down. "I think I'll just here."

I gave a nod, standing up from my sitting place and walked out of the room. As I walked in the hallway when I heard two female screams come from upstairs. I took to action quick, running up the stairs in record time and into the female bathroom just as Izumo ripped up some paper and her summons vanish. Shiemi was in front of me at the time though and turned my head to see a Naberius standing before Rin.

It was surprising to see Shiemi burst into action, tell Rin to distract the Naberius while she treats Noriko.

"Prin...ce..." The Naberius referred to Rin very brokenly before attacking him. I could hear the demon say it but it seems the other humans didn't.

"Rin!" I called out pulling out my summon paper and running up to them but not hearing the Naberius apologize to Rin for hurting him, explaining that it's the will of its master that it was to kill him. Rin was at his limit and I knew it, seeing him reach for his sword that sealed his flames, Kurikara. But before he could draw it-

"Heed my voice and hear me, o prince of the Ice! I call, that I may come to eternal darkness, perpetual glacier! Come from the Sky and the Everlasting Darkness, the Eternal Glacier!"

Kodoku came in his demon form, flying and blasting the Naberius with wind from his wings getting its attention when gun shots came from behind me and shot the Naberius; hurting the demon but it was fast to quickly escape. Rin chastises him for being late.

I look at the broken window the Naberius escaped from, Kodoku landing on my shoulder and nipping at my hair behind my ear. My eyes moved but not my head to look into one bright red eye of Kodoku's.

"I need to ask you something Kodoku," I muttered, earning a quiet caw from the tengu.

**-Kuroyuki, Age 15, Bed-**

I laid on the bed, watching Kodoku in his human form sit on the chair that went with my desk.

"Why did only you come though the magic circle when the first time I summoned you the two of you together?"

He didn't answer for a few but spoke quietly, "The summon will only sometimes summon one of us instead of us both. Sometimes it'll take time when both are summoning for one to completely come though the circle. I guess since we were not together at the time I was the only one summoned. Does that bother you Miss. Kuroyuki?"

"But that answers a few questions I had."

"What others did you have?"

"When I first summoned you Kodoku I felt Jack's presence even though you were the only one there in physical form. During class, when I tried to get you back to your own world, you kept on trying to get me not to. You know Jack was there and wanted me to wait for him to finish coming though the circle so we could meet. Right?"

"I guess you could say that but you must understand he is of the royalty linage of the ice queen. It's easier to summon me then it is him," Kodoku explained, standing up. "You need to get your rest Miss. Kuroyuki after all you need to get up early tomorrow morning. I now bid you good night." Kodoku smiled to me before vanishing into mist.

"Yeah... Good night," I muttered, staring at the spot where Kodoku vanished before flipping over on the bed and closing my eyes. I felt my consciousness ebbing away, and then all my thoughts ended, falling into an dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Japanese Translation:_

_Nii: Older Brother_

_Sensei: Another way to say teacher in Japanese._

_Hai: Yes_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. ****(Follows Manga)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**My Imōto**

* * *

**-Kuroyuki, Age 15, Morning-**

I blinked looking up at the ceiling of my room then blinked again. I sat up, staring blankly at the wall in front of me, nearing the door slowly. I blinked, confused, and tilted my head before turning it upward once more and seeing a familiar set of black hair floating in the air, sleeping in a curled up ball. He wore a simple light blue kimono instead of his usual black one I saw him in.

"Kodoku-san?" I muttered, questioning the still sleeping man that was floating a few feet above me, curled in a ball. I was given no response except a still sleeping face so I got up and started to change into a black sweat pants and a white tank top, making sure my tail was hidden. I twirled around and threw my long white pajama shirt in the hamper, something Yukio got me (something about having a clean room or something...) as a welcome present, that stood in the corner next to my desk.

I turned to the left, giving a yawn I covered with my hand and walked to the door with my tooth brush in hand and walked was about to walk out of my room when arms draped around me lazily.

"Jack~" Kodoku whined out lightly in my ear. "Carry me, pleaseeeee~!" He was like a child... besides why was he here?

"Kodoku-san, I'm not Jack..." I was pulled back in my room, the door magically closing in front of me.

"Don't be like that Jack~," Kodoku whined again, opening his eyes a little. "Jack why is your chest get so bumpy?"

My eye twitched a few times. "Kodoku-san... those are my breasts and I'm not Jack. I'm Kuroyuki!" I said, using my elbows to strike his chest sending the human tengu to the ground. I glared down at him.

"Miss... Kuroyuki..." Kodoku groaned out, finally opening his eyes slowly, pain hinted in his eyes as he rolled on the floor before sitting up. "Why are you glaring at me?"

I lightened my glare, raising an eyebrow at him. "You were touching my breasts." I crossed my arms over my chest, sticking out my hip and tapped my foot.

"I did?" Kodoku seemed confused, tilting his head as he slowly stood up, brushing off his kimono and gave me a smile. That smile would make girls, and even some men, weak knee but alas it did not for me.

"Why are you even here?" I questioned then frowned when I saw him frown as well.

"You mean, you don't remember what happened last night?"

"What are you talking about?" I was the one confused this time. What was he talking about?

Kodoku shook his head, "Never mind, I'll tell you later. Anyway, since you're up and all... I'm just going." He went poof before I could say a thing.

I gave a blank stare to the wall. "I wonder why I got stuck with him as a summon…" I would really like to know that. I gave a heavy sigh and turned around, heading to the door, my tooth brush in my hand again. Time to get the day going... I guess.

**-Kuroyuki, Magic Circle: Art of Sealing Class-**

It was kinda weird in class today with Izumo; she seemed to be distracted for some reason. It must have been that one time when she, her friend, and Rin were in the bathroom.

Neuhaus-sensei called out, "I'd like someone to come to the front and fill in the missing section of this magical array." He used his thumb to point to an array he drew on the black board behind him. He looked around the class before calling out, "Kamiki!"

Izumo gulped before speaking out, "Ah... I'm sorry, I wasn't attention..." She was embarrassed, her cheeks turning brightly pink.

"Something wrong?" Neuhaus-sensei asked with a frowned. "That's not like you..."

No it wasn't, not from what I've seen these last few days of watching Izumo.

**-Kuroyuki, Holy Scripture Recitation Class-**

Izumo got into another argument when she called all Aria users baggage after Bon **(A/N: That is what I am calling Ryuji from now on.)** was able to recite the passage from Psalm 30 successfully. Izumo once more laughs at Bon's desire to beat Satan. I twitched at the mention of Satan. That bastard of a father... not that I can say that but did be even know I was alive? I was the only daughter of his so he has to of known by now. Either Ah-nii-san or Mephisto might have said something or maybe they didn't.

It didn't matter at the moment because I needed to figure out other things before this.

I blinked, raising my head when Rin suddenly stood and stepped in the way of Izumo going to punch Bon. I let out a small groan, glancing at Nemu who was staring though closed eyes at his pink bunny puppet. Letting out a small sigh, I knew this was just going to end badly.

* * *

My theory was correct, because of Izumo and Bon; we were collectively punished by being forced to hold Baryons on their laps. Baryons were a type of demon who possesses rocks and similar items. The longer you hold on to one, the heavier it becomes. And by heavy, I mean HEAVY as we sat on out legs in one of the rooms at dorms. Rin was looking the worse out of all of us. The others were slowly falling under the pressure. Me... Well-

"Now then, have you all had time to reflect upon you bad behavior?" Yukio asked his hands on his hips as he gave everyone in the group a disappointed look.

"Wh-Why are we being punished?"

Yukio explained after he sighs, "This is what we call 'collective responsibility'. The aims of this training camp are twofold. Firstly, to increase your abilities, and secondly to deepen you relations with your fellow students."

"I refuse to fight with these brutes," Izumo started, causing some of the others, Bon especially, to grow angry.

"I am afraid that you will have to. No exorcist fights alone! Fighting in a party of two or more is basic procedures for any exorcist. Making use of one another's specialties and compensating for one another's weak points... If you were to fall out like this in an actually battle, you would face collective responsibility on an entirely different level from this simple punishment. I would like you to carefully think about that. Now, then I have a minor mission to attend to, so I will be leaving for about three hours." Yukio checked his watch before leaving, saying he will lock the door before of what happened last night. He left right after that, hearing the locking noise of the door.

I spaced out, pushing the Baryon off of my lap and stretched my arms above me. The Baryon was actually not that heavy after all, you just have to get used to it. I could hear my name being called.

"What?" I asked, giving them a blank look to their shook ones.

"Ho-how are you not in any pain?! These things are heavy!" Bon's voice rose, having a pained expression on his face, as did the others. "How did you get it off you?!"

"I just pushed it off," I stated like it was the most normal thing in the world. Then I mumbled, "I'm not in any pain because I have a high pain tolerance..." It was true I did have high pain tolerance from the time in my forest and fighting... demons and the animals alike in that same area for many reasons. I did what I needed and had to survive. That's all.

I toned out the two bickering humans (I was inching to burn someone or two certain people if they didn't shut their pie wholes), feeling my ears twitch in search for something. There was something wrong, the dorm was quiet. Too quiet.

"Kuroyuki?" I heard Bon say my name when at that moment the lights went out. This was starting to get really bad.

* * *

I hate it when I'm right sometimes.

Renzo opened the door, after saying he was going to go check the corridors, only to find the Naberius from the other day to show up in the door way causing a panic to break through. It happened all too fast as the Naberius attacked and I lured one away.

"I'm going to find a way to get the lights back on!" I had said to them, weaving out of the trees, taunting one of the Naberius to follow me. It did but Rin was behind me as well.

I glanced to my side before looking straight ahead, taking a right. "Why did you come with me Rin?" Naberius was right on our tails.

"I have a foolish imōto that decided to just be used as bait whit out saying anything and ran off. How could I not?" Rin said, taking the lead and turning left then right again. It surprised me to say the least what Rin said, calling me his_ imōto _of all things. I was for sure that it would be longer before he would at least be saying I was a friend then maybe sister if possible. This was faster than I thought.

An unknown feeling pumped my heart, causing a warm feeling to spread through me. I could feel a blush dust my cheeks.

"Whatever," I mumbled, fooling the older half-demon boy until we were able to find the switchboard. "This is what you use to switch the electricity on and off, right?"

Rin nodded, looking around before falling on the switch panel and for sure all of the switches were turned off. "I knew it! The whole lots of them are turned off! If I can just flip this switch..." Out of nowhere a long pink tongue wrapped around Rin's neck and threw him over the edge of the rail. I could hear him groan out as he landed on the other side.

"Rin!" I yelled, about to run over to him but held still when a click resounded behind me.

"Hold still, with your hands in the air and you won't get hurt," a male's voice whispered behind me. I held my hands up in the air like commanded. "Walk, now." He barked, pushing the gun into my side roughly. This was ridiculous, a mockery if you say. I got caught so easily when my defense was down and now had a gun pointed at me, ready to shoot at any moment. I walked forward, hearing footsteps behind me while Rin yelled in front, releasing his Blue Flames.

I could hear a small bitter chuckle as I was forced out of the shadows. "That's right. Those are the flames I wanted to see. Those blue, blue flames. I deduced that you would not use your flames in front of others, so I lured you out here. Okumura Rin. Son of Satan. And we got one more," he said. My eyes widen slightly, remembering hearing that voice just a few hours today. It was Neuhaus-sensei. But why?

Neuhaus-sensei continued to speak, "Kuroyuki Riden, the only daughter of Satan. Such a family of _freaks_." I froze, hearing that word, not hearing what the two were talking about.

_"Freak!"_

**_"Hell's Princess! Hell's Princess is here!"_**

_"Know your place! We don't need you here!"_

No...

_"Why don't you just go die in a ditch? Not like anyone is going to care!" A snicker and more laughing joining in._

Stop please...

_"Hey guys! You think she bleeds red like us _humans~? _Why don't we find out?" I was shoved to the ground before I could say anything, seeing something shine in the light just in the corner of my eyes._

Why me?

_"No..." I muttered, trying to get away, feeling tears go down my younger self cheeks. I was scared. I didn't want to be here. But I couldn't move._

_I felt my hair be tugged, feeling my neck and now chest. I looked up, frightened at the person above me. "Now then, let's see if the Freak bleeds red~!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Fre-"_

"Kuroyuki!" I heard him yell, coming down with his katana, his flames burning brightly blue in the darkness. Rin slashed down, slaying the demon, the Naberius that was beside me. I never knew it was there, not at all... I was pushed forward, slamming into Rin and heard footsteps run away.

I was panting, half laying on the ground the other on Rin himself. I felt my body being shook by a hand on my shoulder and hearing my name being called.

"Kuroyuki... Kuroyuki," Rin repeated, shaking my shoulder lightly. I looked up, in a daze, slowly at Rin. "Are you alright, Kuroyuki?"

"Rin..." I muttered softly before nodding slowly.

"You sure?"

"Hai..." I got off of him slowly, shaking my head to get rid of the daze and got off of Rin slowly, glancing the other way. This was to weird.

Rin blinked before smiling and standing up and closing his katana, his blue flames vanishing without a trace. "Come on," the boy said, sticking out his free hand. "We still need to turn on the lights and get back. We don't want to keep the others waiting now do we?"

I took his hand. "I guess not." Rin nodded, pulling me up.

"There we go." Rin gave a light pat to my back, then brushed my shoulders. "Now you look better imōto-chan." Rin then turned. "Now, let's get those lights back on." Rin grabbed my hand, turning back on the lights and lead up back to the room where the others were.

Too weird indeed.

* * *

_Japanese Translation:_

_Sensei: another word for teacher_

_Nii: Older Brother_

_Imōto: Little Sister_

_Hai: Yes_

**This chapter is short be sweet, just like I wanted it but don't worry the next chapter will be longer. Have any ideas to make/help out my story? Then say something, I'm always open to new ideas. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. ****(Follows Manga)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**My Imōto Part 2**

* * *

**-Kuroyuki, Age 15, Bedroom with Other Students-**

I sat on the far end of one of the beds, on the side where Yamada and Nemu sat off to the side, near each other. Everyone else was on both sides, making a shape of a circle of the beds and chairs. They were talking about something, the exam I think, but it never caught my attention.

It was about an hour before we were sent here by Mephisto. The man came into the room where everyone was able to fight and destroy the other summoned Naberius. Mephisto _thanked_ us for out hard work (not that I did any of it...) and started that it was a training camp serving the purpose of the Exorcist Authorization Exam. The teachers in the area were to act at the judges and later would tell us who passed the exam based on what he would read. Any injured that taken from the demon was taken care of by experience Doctor Meisters and so we were here, in the room with everyone.

My ears perked, hearing Nemu and Yamada speak.

"... Those guys decided to just sit off to the sidelines the entire time!" Bon furiously shouted, "Got anything to say for yourselves!?"

Yamada remained indulged in his game "Equipping... Equipping... Alright~ I just got the claw of the scaly dragon..."

Nemu responds... he uses his rabbit puppet to respond with, "Tch... Shut up, yer stupid brats! I ain't got a single damn thing to say to you bastards."

The infuriated Bon but Rin was surprised that both of them could talk speak. Before it escalates any further, Shiemi began to regain consciousness from the earlier fight, with Rin apologizing on everyone's behalf for waking her up. Dismissing their guilt, she inquires about what everyone is talking about. Renzo tells her that it is about the exam, with Konekomaru and Ryuji praising her for her great effort and impressive performance, causing Shiemi to blush and stammer her thanks.

Then turning to Rin, Konekomaru asks him, "Oh yeah, Okumura-kun. How'd you manage to beat that Ghoul? Did Kuroyuki help you?"

"Ah that... I just stabbed it with my sword while my imōto-chan here," he grinned at everyone's surprised faces, "detracted the Naberius with her summons." He lied with a straight face.

"I-Imōto-chan?!" Konekomaru yelled in surprised, turning his head to stare at me, as did the others. I sat on the bed that was next to the chair Nemu sat in.

"Are you really related?" Shima questioned his lazy smile still in place but his eyes were shining with interest. I curled up closer into myself, not use to the attention from so many humans. I still wasn't conferrable with the idea of being called imōto by Rin, even if I was related to him by only half.

"Hai," I said giving a nod to the interested humans. "We are related by Father but us half different Mothers so we are only half siblings."

Bon nodded, a firm but relieved look on his. "I see, I see. How long have you both known and were going to tell us?"

"We've only known for a few months and it never came up," I muttered, shrugging it off like it was nothing. I didn't want to go into details because of our _little_ 'problem'. I stood up, turning my back to them as I walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder, giving them a small eye smile. "I'm going to get some fresh air. I'm still a little shake from what happened earlier."

"Be back soon, understood?" Ren said in a protective tone, he was really taking this older brother thing. I wonder what Yukio was thinking about this whole thing of me being in the family.

"Hai~," I answered, opening the door and closing before anything was said to me. I walked the hallways, my hands in my pockets as my face turned blank. I was trying to forget what happened not just under twenty-four hours but atlas it was not for anything. It was still fresh in my mind and stood still, leaning against the wall.

_"Kuroyuki Riden, the only daughter of Satan. Such a family of freaks._

_"Freak!"_

_"You are such a FREAK! Why are you even alive?"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Freak!"_

Will this haunting of my dreaded past ever end?

_"Fre-"_

"-You were going to make Rin Okumura and Kuroyuki Riden reveal their flames in front of the other students. Only a few teachers were informed about nii-san's power and even fewer know of Kuroyuki's power as well. You too should be made to swear by Sir Pheles."

Huh? Was that Yukio-san? Who was he walking to? I kept forward, tilting my head until I was able to make out Yukio-san's and another person's form. It was Neuhaus-sensei?

Neuhaus-sensei seemed unfazed by Yukio-san's words, informing him, "My actions were on orders of your precious Sir Pheles." This was surely a shocker to Yukio. It was to me as well. Mephisto ordered this but why? Was he trying to test us? That is what Neuhaus-sensei trying to say, I guess... I watched as he continued to speak, "You could say if you were chosen to act as the 'Brakes' of his power... I'm the 'Accelerator'. It's all in order to take better control of Rin Okumura's ability."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't mean anything. I'm merely measuring whether in future True Cross Academy will be able to use him up as a 'weapon'. Since you, the 'Genius Exorcist' always looks so busy... The least I could do is share you demon babysitting."

Yukio asserted him, "My older brother can control his power and his feelings just fine. At least by now you should have seen him with those eyes too. It'd be wise not to underestimate my older brother's ability."

"What? It's not like I have a reason to kill him... But I can sure estimate that freak of a sister you have." The man with the one eye gave a strained chuckle, "How she froze up like that. Nothing, pathetic if you ask me. How she is able to use summons is beyond me."

"What... are you talking about?"

He snorted, "As I said, she froze up when I was talking. The Order does not need one who is just weak and a _freak_. You should feel relieved." He then left, walking away with his hand in his pockets. I could see Yukio hands turn into fists at his said, an angered look on his face and a heated glare in his eyes directed to the back of Neuhaus-sensei.

I turned; not wanting to see what Yukio would do next, and ran away. I thought going to the academy was going to be easier for me, even a little bit, but I guess I was wrong...

* * *

**-Jack Frost and Kodoku, Demon World Jungle-**

"Should we do something for her?" Kodoku asked, looking up at his white haired friend. He flew next to old time Ice Demon.

"Why should we? It's her problem not ours, even if she is a _half_ demon," Jack replied, twirling his ice staff in his hands as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"But she is our Summoner now and usually we help her out. It's different, we can actually feel some her emotions, strong ones that is, and right now I don't like what she's feeling."

"Ugh... tell me about it. She's making me feel all depressed," Jack muttered a distasteful look on his face. He stopped, just at the opening of the huge forest.

"And she's angry about something," Kodoku added his two sense, stopping on his arms; Jack's white sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"And I should care why?"

"I repeat Jack, she is our Summoner now. We should at least see what is wrong with her."

Jack sighed, an annoyed look appearing as he eyed the black crow on his arms. "Why do you care for her anyway?"

Kodoku flapped his wings, flying off of Jack's arm, shifting his demon form into his human form and stood on the same branch as the Ice Demon. The Tengu looked over and gave him a small smile, "I guess you could say she reminds me in a way of you when we first met."

"You guess?"

Kodoku nodded, jumping into the air before an ice staff was shot at him. "Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, now come back here so I freeze your wings!"

_'Sometimes I wonder who the younger one is here.'_ Kodoku thought, sighing as he flew in the air, dodging ice spikes along the way while running away from a yelling Ice Demon.

* * *

**-Kuroyuki, Age 15, Rooftop-**

Stepping out of the doorway, I looked up, closing the door behind me. I was up on the roof, looking blankly upward to the night sky. The sky was grey and musk filled the cold night air. The stars in the sky were nonexistent, as between us arose puffs of gray. Those balls of cotton seen during the day shifted into streams of gray the color of ash and soot. I stared up and try looking for the moon, but its face was nowhere to be seen. Dark clouds filled the black sky, and all I could see was a bat flutter by on this spooky night.

I was all alone.

The wind blew, making my long white hair flow slowly around me. I walked to the edge of the roof, standing on the ledge and closed my eyes, feeling the cool air nip my skin. It did not feel unconformable at all. Actually it felt really nice for once since I've been here. I let my tail free, knowing no one was around or anyone up at this hour except for a select few.

I opened my eyes slowly, half lidded as I sang-

_**"Out on the road there are fireflies circling_  
_Deep in the woods, where the lost souls hide_  
_Over the hill there are men returning_  
_Trying to find some peace of mind"_

_"Sleep my child... Sleep my child... Sleep my chi-"_

My eyes opened, turning around as my ears picked up the sound of gun shots on the stairs and the door slammed open by Neuhaus-sensei. He looked confused and misguided. On his arm was filled with seals as he ran and a moment later Yukio came out of the door, asking, "Sensei! Why is it necessary to kill Ani? Was that really ordered by Sir Pheles?"

Neuhaus-sensei wasn't listening, summoning Hand Demons and sent them at Yukio. Utilizing both of his pistols, Yukio managed to take out most of the group, but one of them grabs him by the leg, forcing him to the ground. As the others swarm in and restrained the young Exorcist, he managed to take out a canister of holy water, using its contents to take out the Hand Demon mob.

"You're slow... Look, it exists here... A place where even vultures don't dare to father around a corpse." Neuhaus-sensei was fast as drawing an intricate pentagram, cutting his own arm with the point of his giant compass, the Exorcist teacher lets it spill onto the pentagram. He laughed. "This is my greatest pawn, an upper class Naberius!"

With a sweep of one of its arms, the Naberius knocks Yukio to one side, and is about to go even further in its attack when a flaming sword is thrown into its side.

That was the last straw. It was time to show him what it was to mess with me! And my family...

"If you say that's your greatest pawn but..." I said, jumping up into the air and pulled the cross off my choker and was surrounded in Blue Flames, kicking the upper class Naberius in the head and sent my Blue Flames at it. It fell to the ground as I jumped back, nearly missing the can of holy water thrown at me, landing next to the fallen Yukio.

My tail wished behind me, the tip of it gaining blue flames. On my head were two floating, horn-like blue flames and my ears were long and elf-like. I could feel my ice wings flap a little, the wing span of 8 feet. I helped Yukio up, who was shock at the sudden transformation of mine. I gave him a small smile.

"I'll handle the Naberius; can you handle the Magic Circle?" I asked, giving him a hopeful look.

Yukio pushed up his glasses. "Who do you think I am? I'll help... My... you... Kuroyuki..." He turned his head before running to the side. I frowned before jumping, nearing the hand the smashed down from where I stood a few moments before. I flipped over its head, pulling back my leg just as I was on the other side and kicked it forward but before I could hit it another hand grabbed my leg, pulling me and slamming me to the ground. I gasped, a tiny bit of blood coming from my mouth along with spit and groaned, feeling my body being lifted in the air.

I opened my eyes slowly, eyeing the Exorcist teacher from upside down, grinning before saying, "I knew you were just a filthy monster! Just a freak, like your filthy older brother! Die!"

My eyes widen, feeling my body being swung in the air. I closed my eyes, expecting to be slammed to the ground but it was for naught. I could feel the air grow cold around me and cracked an eye open slowly. Upon opening them, I saw white hair and a brown cloak not the Naberius.

"Jack..." I muttered in shock, my flames dying down as I reverted back to my normal form when I felt my cross be put back on my choker. The Ice Demon grinned.

"That's my name, don't wear it out~!"

"What!? Who the hell are you!?" I could hear Neuhaus-sensei short before the Naberius suddenly vanish. "What?!" I turned my head, sill in the arms, being held bridal style, of Jack Frost himself. Yukio was able to do, erasing a part of the Magic Circle, effectively ending Neuhaus-sensei's contract with the Naberius. My eyes widen, seeing a sword held at Neuhaus-sensei's neck by the hands of Rin himself. "Just who are you?"

Jack lightly snorted before muttering, "So that's the famous half son of Satan. Doesn't look like much to me." He then looked down at me with deep blue eyes. "You alright?" He sat me down on the ground slowly, shifting me so I was sitting on my knees. I gave him a nod, not trusting my voice. He gave me another once over before turning to my back seeing my ice wings finally vanish before letting out a long whistle. "So you got yourself a pair of ice wings. We'll have to talk about them later~."

"Ha-Hai," I strutted out, looking to where Rin still had his sword at Neuhaus-sensei neck. How he got here? I'll have to ask him later. I could hear them talk. Neuhaus-sensei tells Rin that he's a survivor of the Blue Night, and that while Satan possessed him, he was forced into murdering his own family. He then declares that he will never forgive Satan, or anybody else who goes by the name of Demon, including and most especially the son and daughter of Satan. Stating that he will kill Rin and me, even if it costs him his own life.

I couldn't hear then when Jack pulled my face in his cool hands, looking into my eyes before pulling up my shirt to reveal a slowly healing bleeding wound. In the distance, I could hear a door slam shut.

"It seems to be healing, did the Naberius do that?" Jack asked, receiving a nod from me. I still don't understand why he was being so nice to me now when he wasn't like this before. I was helped to stand by Jack and turned to see Rin and Yukio make their way to me and Jack, who was behind me.

"Kuroyuki! Are you alright?" Yukio asked a worried look on his face. I gave him a nod.

"My wound is healing, it should be healed in a few minutes," I said slowly, looking to both the twin brothers. \

Yukio let out a breath of relief, "I'm glad... my imōto is fine." He mumbled in the end.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked next, looking me over like lifting my arms and spinning me around until Jack pulled the older half demon's hands off of me.

"Okay, okay, I think she's had enough. I'm going to take her to her room and you should do the same." Jack pulled me away, hearing the protests as I was pulled through the door when Shiemi opened it and ran to Rin. I looked up at the summoned Ice Demon who was pulling me along down the stairs and soon enough to my room.

Wait, how did he get though the Magic Circle without me saying the chant?

I really needed to talk to the two of them!

* * *

**-Kuroyuki, Age 15, Few Days Later At a Restaurant-**

"Everyone is promoted to Exwire! Congratulations!" Mephisto declared while grinning like the mad man he is. He then decrees that as the rich chairman, he will treat them to monja, which lessens their enthusiasm. We were taken to a restaurant, where Shiemi tells Rin her decision in becoming an Exorcist and helping everyone, which he is slightly skeptical about, much to her chagrin.

I stood at the entrance, feeling the wind flow through my hair. It felt nice. I glance to my side where Mephisto sat in a colorful kimono with a sparkle design, fanning himself.

"You still have yet to tell me about your summons imōto-chan~."

"Why should I tell you anything? You never say anything to me about anything I really need to know."

Mephisto pouted, "You don't have to be so mean~, imōto-chan~! So Yuki, how's Jacky?"

"Jacky?" I raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a scrunched up look. "Why Jacky?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you another time. But you need to be careful, my fooling little sister. You never know what could happen with your summons. Anyway, we should get back-"

"It should be done about now. Ooooh, it looks so good! Let's eat!" Rin said all of a sudden, getting our, mainly Mephisto's, attention.

"Huh... W-Wait! Guys!" Mephisto panicked, turning to shout at the other students, "THE CHEESE AND BACON MOCHI HERE IS ONE OF MY TOP THREE FAVORITES!" He then turned to me, ginning, "Come on!" He grabbed my hand, pulling me to the others who were now beginning to eat.

I looked at them, an unknown warm feeling started to swell inside me. It felt weird... but it also felt...

_Good..._

* * *

_Japanese Translation:_

_Sensei: Another word for teacher_

_Imōto: Younger Sister_

_Hai: Yes_

_Nii/Ani: Older Brother_

********Death Whispered A Lullaby is what the song is called and it is not mine is any way, shape, or form.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**A/N: I have other stories out my dear reader, come and please take a look. Leave a comment, take a fave, follow it if you will. That is all I am asking. Thank you for your time.**

**A/N 2: I have a book I am writing, it's on Google Docs so I can share it with others, anyone want to read it please give me your G-MAIL address and you can read away. Thank you for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. ****(Follows Manga)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Wonders of the Game Called Tag**

* * *

_Intuition… It is something everyone feels. Sometimes it begins as a nervous twitch in your cheek that you mistake for too much stress, or that ache in the pit of your stomach you pass off as indigestion or a scared feeling of something dangerous about to begin. But there's no fooling yourself when it comes. We all know when it's trying to tell us something. It is your subconscious mind at work, guiding you down the fine line between right and wrong. It lets you know when something bad is about to happen, when something good may come your way and it's the creepy sensation you get when you feel as though you're being watched. (Trust me, I would know.)_

_It is the emotion that is the mixture of all emotions. When you feel it, you either want to laugh, cry - hell, even puke! Either way, this feeling is our greatest asset, our guide into the world's many mysteries - our guardian of the mind and choice. So if you feel the hair on the back of your neck beginning to prickle, listen to that voiceless feeling deep inside you, and let it lead you towards the light._

_Because you never know what is behind that veil just waiting to be opened._

**-Kuroyuki, Age 15, One Week Later-**

It's been a week since I and everyone else in the class made it to Exwire. Just a few days ago Rin and Yukio dealt with a demon that used to be their father's familiar but it changed to Rin's. The familiar's name was Kuro or Blacky. Yukio told me about their adopted father but only a little bit.

_"Shiro Fujimoto was a priest, an Exorcist- the Paladin of the True Cross Order, and the adoptive father of Rin and I. He was a strong man..." Yukio trailed off, an awkward silence coming up between us before he said for me to get ready for bed and untimely left. Rin was nowhere to be seen so I went to the dorm and my room._

He never asked about Mama or my past with only telling me that I would tell them when I was ready to tell them. Was I? No... No I wasn't. Not at the moment anyway. But I do see that curious look from the twin, wanting to know at least something of my 'mysterious' past. To how I became what I was today. As the saying goes, 'Actions of the past often affect our way of living today because it creates a precedent that will be held into the future'.

From when I was little, when I still had that woman I called mama, I always knew I was different- the tail was a dead give away -from the humans that surrounded me. Ah, I would wonder why I was like this but I couldn't ever explain it so I asked mama herself. She wouldn't explain it and neither did any other so I had to find out on my own. It was when I started to see things that the humans didn't even take a glance at, except for the occasional one, which I formed an idea to what I was. Well, only half that is.

I read in book to what they were, to what I was.

A book called them 'Demons'.

There was so many from to the ones I saw in life and the ones I saw as pictures in the books I read.

Demons are beings that live in Gehenna, a world of nothingness that faces Assiah like a mirror. Ordinarily, Demons would be unable to make any sort of contact with the people of Assiah, however, by possessing whatever they can in Assiah; Demons can pass over into this world. This can range from humans, to plants, to the very dust particles in the air. Their manner of possession varies; for instance, some Demons find their way into the hearts of humans by preying on their emotional instability. I saw it happen once, a possession of a small rat. It was different to what I expected yet nothing I ever saw before. So, I went to where the demons were most populated in that town I lived in.

The forest and as the years went by, the Demon and animals made it so my home. My forest... But now, it was for naught. I wasn't there anymore yet I still get the feeling of home whenever I was near some types of plants just as ones I have in my dorm room.

Now, when the Demons from Assiah come to the humans world, there are the humans called Exorcist, of many types, that can exorcise it, the only way to remove the demon, which can be done by slaying it, reciting its fatal verse (provided one exists), or by allowing the Demon to remove any lingering attachments it has to the material world, as is the case with ghosts. In addition, Demons have two major weaknesses: their tails (had to find that out the hard way) and their hearts. Ironically, for a Demon to release its full power it must reveal its heart, which in turn makes them extremely vulnerable.

Most Demons are classified as being aligned to one of the Eight Demons Kings of Gehenna, and are referred to as being that King's "kin". The King of Earth, who has shown affiliation with Demons such as the Goblin, Dekalp, Greenman, and Bariyon. The King of Rot, who has shown affiliation with Demons such as the Coal Tar, Ghouls, Naberius, and Impure King. The King of Time, who has shown affiliation with Demons such as Phantom Trains. The King of Fire, who has shown affiliation with Demons such as Peg Lanterns and Salamanders. The King of Insects, who has shown affiliation with Demons such as the Chuchi. The King of Water, who has shown affiliation with Demons such as Reapers and Krakens. The King of Spirits, who has shown affiliation with Demons such as Ghosts. And finally, the King of Light, who has shown affiliation with Demons such as Seraphims.

Then there was the one who was considered to be the God of Demons due to his immense power and his rule of Gehenna, the one who was my blood father just like Rin and Yukio- Satan.

"Oi! Kuroyuki are you even paying attention to anything I say?" Bon's voice said, being me out of my thoughts. I blinked, seeing a hand wave in front of my face. Bon took a saying to call me by my first name as did his two friends, Konekomaru (he was alright in my eyes, a little skirmish but alright) and Renzo (he was carefree, way too much for me, and flirtatious to females but there was something about him I couldn't put my finger on). Rin for some reason got jealous of this but I couldn't really care less. Yukio... I could see the stares he gave but he hasn't said or done anything... yet.

"Huh?" I mumbled out stupidly, looking up blankly at a frowning Bon, worried Konekomaru and smiling Renzo. Rin sat a few feet away from me, taking my hand.

"You alright? You've been dazed the last few days," he said, a worried look on his face. He was really getting this big brother thing a go and he was somewhat good at it but he was a bit nosy. I gave a nod to him, taking my hand out of his just as Shiemi and Short-Brow Girl. I was surprised, just like the others, to find that Shiemi wasn't wearing a kimono, instead wearing a school uniform.

Then Yukio took the stage, instructing, "Alright... Now that everyone has gathered, I'll be dividing you into groups of pairs. Miwa and Takara. Yamada and Suguro. Okumura and Moriyama. Kamiki and Shima. And sadly, Riden will be alone. If that fine with you?"

I nodded.

He spoke once more, "This time we're at... True Cross Academy's Amusement Park... Nicknamed 'Mephy Land', and in order to deal with the witness and damage reports of a ghost inside here, all the Exwires have been recruited to help find it."

Tsubaki-sensei then asked us, "Can anyone tell me the definition of a 'ghost...?'" Kamiki and I raised our hands. "...Go ahead, Riden-kun."

I gave a nod. "A ghost - or spirit or apparition - is the energy, soul or personality of a person who's died and has somehow gotten stuck between this plane of existence and the next. Most researchers believe that these spirits do not know they are dead. Very often they have died under traumatic, unusual or highly emotional circumstances. Ghosts can be perceived by the living in a number of ways: through sight (apparitions), sound (voices), smell (odors), touch - and sometimes they can just be sensed."

Both Yukio-sensei and Tsubaki-sensei as Yukio-sensei explained, "This ghost is the type that isn't tied down to one location, and has been witnesses all over the park. It has the appearance of a 'small little boy'. At the moment the damage is the extent of him yanking on people's arms and legs... However, if we leave it unattended as it is, there is a chance that is making become evil or dangerous. Once you've divided into the pairs I just listed, I want you to scatter until nightfall and try to find it. If you dine it, call either mine or Tsubaki-sensei's mobile phone immediately. If you have any questions, please raise your hand."

"Does it have any other aspects of its physical appearance?" Bon asked, raising his hand.

"There's no need for any further explanation because you'll understand as soon as you find it. Well then, if there isn't any other questions, you're all dismissed."

We all went in different directions but before I could go, Yukio-sensei stopped me and called me over. "I have a message to you from Mephisto-san." The boy pushed up his glasses. "You are to take care of the pointed head. Understand?"

Oh, I understand all too well. I gave to nod. I turned my hair whipping behind me. Ah~, it's been awhile, a good six to seven months, since I last time I saw _him._

* * *

**-An Hour Later-**

I jumped onto the top of a stature of Mephisto's head, my foot on one of his eyes. I look around but I couldn't find him at all.

"Where are you?" I mumbled, turning my head to the right to see if he was that way. I could feel where he was but he was basically all over True Cross Academy Amusement Park but I couldn't pin point to the place he was at.

I heard a caw come from up above and saw Kodoku, in his crow form, fly down landing on my outstretched arm.

"Did you get anything Kodoku?" I asked, looking right into his eyes.

"I know where the Exwires are and they are nowhere near the Earth King. But the Earth King is currently searching for the one you call Rin. He's near the roller coaster," Kodoku cawed out. He flapped his wings. "Do you need me for anything else?" I shook my head. "Then I will be off Miss. Kuroyuki. Please call me again if you need anything." With a bow of his bird head, Kodoku vanished in a small poof of smoke.

"Now then, to deal with my older baka brother," I muttered; jumping into the air and off in the direction of the roller coaster. Moments later and I jump on the top of the roller coaster and found Ai-nii-chan holding an open sword that was actually Rin. Rin was in is Demon Form and just smashed the neck of another Mephisto statue, the head falling to the ground with a smash.

"What's your real objective?!" Rin yelled at Amaimon, standing on the broken part of the Mephisto statue's neck.

"Objective?" Amaimon thought a loud, an aloof expression on his face as he held Rin's sword over his shoulder. "I had some spare time so I came here to play." Rin was in a shook. "I studied up a bit on Japanese games." He called out to Rin, who chased after him, by 'Oni-saaaaaan, over here... Towards the clapping sound~', over and over.

But as Rin chased after Amaimon, he smashed some of the frame of the roller costar, making the frame, and I, shake. Amaimon then pushed Rin down to the ground, noting Rin was a letdown and couldn't understand why Mephisto and his father are so interested in him, proceeding to brutally punch Rin. However, Rin grabs Amaimon in the throat and his flames increase.

"Oh no..." I groaned out, seeing Rin start to go berserk and throw Amaimon, burning him alive or at least trying to. This was starting to get out of hand. I needed to do something and quickly. But just as I was about to jump down, an earthquake happened from nowhere, the roller coaster toppling over and so did I.

Sometimes I really hate knowing I have brothers...

I heaved a sigh, flipping around and grabbing onto one of the beams still intact to the roller coaster's frame. I let out a breath of relief. But I guess fate still hates me and the beam broke. "Crap..." I thought out loud as I began to fall again but I would have if it wasn't for a hand with long claw-like black fingernails catching my wrist and pulling me to 'safety.'

How I define this type of **_safety_ **was Amaimon grabbing me and holding me over his shoulder tying to act cool but really was only looking like a fool. The Earth King jumped away from the Amusement Park, with me in tow, until he got to my dorm room. It was **_amazing_ **how no one ever saw us, especially Amaimon. He opened up the widow to my room and threw me on top of my bed. I landed on it, letting out a small 'oohm'.

I felt pressure on top of the bed and then Amaimon on top of me. The look in his eyes was the same as always.

"I found you~, Yuki-chan~," Amaimon drawled out, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Now we can play~."

"Amaimon..." I let out a sigh. He was like a big baby whenever he saw me. I looked down at him, giving him a pat. "Why were there at the Amusement Park?"

Amaimon look up at me, his chin rest on my stomach, looking right up at me dazed eyes. "Nii-san and father is interested in Rin and I wanted to play today. You haven't been around and I was looking for you everywhere. Nii-san wouldn't tell me where you were so I went out to play and also try to find you. Now I did, so let's play~," Amaimon drawled out like always.

"You know Mephisto will want to talk to you after what happened today," I said, giving him a pat on his head.

"I know~." He sounded like a child who was getting scolded. "Can we play now, Yuki-chan?"

"Fine..." I said, letting out another sigh. I am so going to regret the later. "Let's play Ai-nii-chan."

"Yeah~!"

Why do I have a feeling I missed something very important?

* * *

_Japanese Translation:_

_Sensei: Teacher_

_Baka: Idiot, Stupid_

_Nii: Older Brother_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. ****(Follows Manga)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Lantern**

* * *

_At one point or another, every child makes the crossing between childhood and adulthood. You can't be taught how to grow up, like being taught on how to fight, how to read or write, or about the wonders of the world. Becoming an adult is a uniquely different journey for everyone, even with the smallest step. It is the greatest trail we ever have to face - fraught with the remembrance of all our greatest victories and failures… and how we deal them. The bad ones and the good ones all wrapped in one._

_Achieving maturity is an experience like no other you will face. It is how we learn to overcome the childish cruelties of our everlasting youths and where we find a reason worth living. If you can find one that is... Some fight for acknowledgement, some fight for wealth, some fight to protect the ones they love and other simply fight to survive. It is up to the individual to make that choice and whether they are happy with the outcome in the end. Unfortunately, there are those of us who are unable to make that journey. For whatever their reason may be, they remained trapped within the unhealed horrors of the past, stunted and incapable of becoming the person they were destined to be._

_One day you will understand why things are the way they are. You may not like it, but remember, it's all a part of growing up._

**-Kuroyuki, Age 15, Dorm Room-**

I did play with Amaimon but I really did miss much. It was a few hours later, the sun setting when Yukio came back without Rin, the older twin came three hours later. He explained that a woman named Shura Kirigakure, who was actually Yamada in disguise, who's a high class Exorcist and a former apprentice of Father Shiro and was acting as one of our classmates tasked to investigate Rin's connection with Satan. That included me as well but it was more Rin then I. For some reason that seemed to tick me off. Anyway, it seemed that Shura Kirigakure took Rin and that was basically it. He also said to watch out for Shura Kirigakure and to tell him if anything happens with her and me.

And now... well let just say he isn't happy with me disappearing from the Amusement Park. "Care to explain anything, Kuroyuki?" He asked as he pushed up his glasses showing he was serious to get an answer and I wasn't going to leave without giving one.

"Um..." I trailed off, looking to the side blankly before muttering, "Let's just say that I took care of what needed to be done." Rin pushed up his glasses again, apparently not pleased with the answer I was gave him.

"I see, well don't let it become a habit. Rin was getting desperate when you didn't appear so be careful. After all," he turned around opening his door but stopped before taking a step into his dorm room, "you are family." With that, he closed the door behind him and I made my way, closing the door behind me, into my dorm room. I heaved a sigh, falling on my back on the bed. This was going to be another long week. I could just feel it.

**-A Few Weeks Later-**

It's scary to how I am correct sometimes...

It has been a few long weeks indeed, with the introduction from Shura Kirigakure-sensei and this was going to be like this for the next two and a half months of training. There was something that even changed in Rin; he seemed more... mature I guess you could call it.

Now, I was currently walking down the steps of True Cross Academy Private True Cross High School with Rin. We were finally at the bottom when the boy yawned and stretched before speaking to me.

"Yes! We finally finished a semester!" Rin grinned, his teeth shining just when the sun hit them. "Isn't it awesome Imoto-chan?" Rin's taken a liking to call me that. He has been like that for the last few weeks, never letting me out of his sight for more than a few minutes unless he had something important to do or we were at the dorms and even then Rin would come over to my room, sometimes Yukio would join us, to hang out and even, sometimes, do homework. Just this week, today's Friday, Rin came over four times.

It wasn't a bother but it was becoming annoying. A girl does need her alone time ya know...

I gave my half-brother a nod, my bag's handle in both of my hands and my sketch book placed inside my bag. "Hn," I grunted out with a blank look. Rin's eyes dropped, giving me a kicked puppy look. He should know by now they won't work on me.

"Why do you always have a one word conversation Yuki~?" He whined out. I was about to answer when someone else's voice called out.

"Okumura-kun! Riden-san!" We turned, seeing it was Konekomaru. "This is the first time we've outside of class."

"Once the closing ceremony is done, we have to assemble at the 'True Cross Halfway Station'." Bon said, coming up behind his small friend with Shima by his side. I frowned, glancing at that care free smile seem to hide something that I have yet to figure out. Our eyes met, his care free smile widening a little as he waved lazily my way. I turned my head quickly, turning my back to the pink haired boy.

Then Konekomaru asked if we wanted to come along with them to the station. Rin agreed, grading my arm when I was about to leave and pulled my along, whispering to me that I should make more friends with the other students in the 'Cram' Class.

Rin walked next to Konekomaru, Bon a few steps in front of us and Shima a few steps behind me. As we all walked the normal students didn't pay any mind to us as they gave chat to their own set of friends.

"During summer vacation all the normal students will be heading back to their hometowns." Konekomaru smiled up at Rin.

"You guys are all from Kyoto, right? It's gotta be a posh kind of place..." Rin grinned, letting out a slight chuckle. What was so funny? I guess I will never know with him.

Bon answered him, "It's pretty normal."

I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I looked over it to see it was from Shima. "Nay~! Nay~! Where are you from Yuki-chan~?" Just the way he spoke sent a shiver down my spine.

"That's none of your business Shima-san," I muttered to him, giving him an ice cold look.

"Oh~, someone's got the ice stick up their cute little butt~!"

Seriously, what was he getting at? If I remember correctly from the few books I've read on the subject, he was doing what humans do called flirting... on me... This was weird.

But was correct with the 'ice stick' up my butt... Lately I've been having weird dreams again- Once about moths, lots and lots of them! I mean it, a whole bunch then they were burned with blue flames. One similar to what Rin and I have.

"Shut up," I grumbled, feeling Rin stop when I heard someone yell at us to hurry up if we didn't want to be late.

"Tch. Shuddup, think brows!" He yelled back. Ah... so it was Izumo who yelled. Well, I guess we should hurry up.

**-Kuroyuki, Age 15, True Cross Halfway Station-**

Yukio-sensei gave us one of his smiles when the whole class got to the station. "Everyone's going to have a fun summer break from today, right! However, all the Exwires will now be participating in a 'Forest Training Camp'... You shall all of combat training in the 'Academy Forest Section' for three days. Kirigakure-sensei and I'll be leading the summer camp."

"Yoo-hoo~!" Kirigakure-sensei waved to us.

"The focus of the first half of the training camp will be strength training and the second half will be a series of tests to see if you are ready to take part in actual missions. This forest training will also serve as a test, so let's brace ourselves and go~!" Yukio-sensei finished and everyone coursed some type of yes and so we were on our way.

**-True Cross Academy Lower Level, Academy Forest Section-**

We made it to the camp site, with everyone complaining about something every other minute. Except Rin... he is way too energetic for his own good. It felt good to be back into some type of forest, still not good as the one back home, but it would do for now.

"Alright, let's set up the tents here," Yukio-sensei called out as he stood in a pretty good size clearing. Then he explained, "While this forest may appear calm during the day, once night begins it'll became a nest for lower-level Demons. We need to finish building our base before dusk. The boys will be given the tasks of lighting the fire and setting up the tents with me. The girls will be instructed by Kirigakure-sensei, and will be given the tasks of preparing the protective circle around the tents and dinner." Then he took off his coat, his hands on his hips, as a _sparkle_ appeared beside his glasses.

The heat must be getting to me...

A few moments later, Shiemi and Izumo started to create the protective on one side while I worked on the other side under the watchful eye of the only female teacher here. The two were talking about something, looking from the boys to each other and a few glances at me. Whatever they were talking about it must be interesting... Maybe it wasn't so bad to get some friends...

Next, after we were done with the creation of the protective circle, it was time to make dinner. The two girls seemed to be incompetent on the subject of cooking so I took over, telling to start the salad and help out with the mixing and such. Even Rin came over and helped out.

"Time to eaaaaaaat!" Rin yelled when the food was steamy and ready. The sun was now starting to set and everyone was sitting around the camp fire the boys set it. They all congratulated Rin when they took a few bites to it. They even said thanks to me for helping out... It felt... warm when they did.

"Kuroyuki, where did you learn to cook?" Bon asked, helping himself to his second serving. I stopped in mid-bite, setting down my spoon to look at the two hairs colored man.

"You learn a lot of things when you have to rise yourself," I answered. Bon questioned me about my answers so I explained a little bit. "My mother passed away when I was little so I went to the orphanage that was located in a few towns over of my original one. It was fairly sized but started to over crowd when a demon attacked the locals. It went for the parents, leaving the children to either go to another relative or come to the orphanage. As the years went on, I guess you could say that I was one of the few children who had to defend for their selves." I stopped, taking a bite of my now cold food, taking in the nice delicate of the coolness. I glanced up from a bent head to see their looks.

Bon had a frown; Konekomaru had a sad look in his eyes while Shima's cared free smile dropped slightly. The girls were mixed with pity and sadness. Well, I guess I'd be sad from hearing a depressing story. Yukio had a stone expression, silently eating as Rin was staring at me with a confused look.

Kirigakure-sensei then spoke up, "You remember her?"

I shook my head. "A little but only a few memories" -most of them condemned in the color of red- "and only this necklace is what I have left of her." My hand made its way to the black choker with the cross. How ironic it was for a demon to have a cross on her, even if she was half.

"It's pretty," Shiemi said, smiling happily to me. I glanced away, a small blush dusting my cheeks.

"Th-thanks," I muttered. I looked up seeing Rin's grin and glared at him before resuming eating my still first serving. My eyes soften when they landed on Shiemi, who was still smiling at me. I looked away before smiling a little at her but it quickly went away when the others either grinned or smile.

An hour later, Yukio-sensei spoke out, "Now then, this concludes dinner, and I'll begin to explain the content of the training camp."

"In other words, a test of courage~, a test of courage~!" A drunken Kirigakure-sensei spoke out.

"Shura-san... We're in the middle of work here." Bon was angry, wondering why an '18' year old was actually but in reality she was 26. Not that she'll let anyone say it, evident to Kirigakure-sensei throwing an empty beer can at Yukio-sensei's head when he was about to say her age. He got angry, letting out some dark Kai but instantly calmed down as he continued to speak like nothing just happened.

"Ahem... Anyway, I'll now run through the plan. To begin, everyone must leave this base and scatter in different directions... Somewhere in this forest is lantern, which you must light before you can return. For the next three days of this training camp, only those who can light the lanterns and return safely will have the right to participate in actual combat mission." He held up three fingers. "However, there are only three lanterns available. This only information I can give you is this- the lanterns are located within 50 meters of this put it simply, there are only three positions available to be qualified for actual combat mission."

"Th... Then that means...!"

"Moving on," Yukio started before Izumo could finish her sentence. He held up a bag, "I'll brief you on the contents of the shoulder bag we handed out earlier. There's enough supplies of food and water to last you three days, as well as a sleeping bag, towel, tissues, daily necessities as well as a compass, a touch for night us, fireworks for repelling demons, a single match and various other things are inside." He showed the items inside the bag we were given earlier. "As I said earlier, once night falls this forest becomes a nest of lower-level demons. Considering your current level of strength, most of you will barely make it through. If you feel like you are too much danger, please use the demon repelling fireworks. Either Kirigakure-sensei or I will come to collect you within two minutes."

"You said you've given us a single match though...?" Konekomaru questioned, his face paled quite a bit.

Yukio-sensei gave a nod. "Basically, if you use it to light the firework you'll no longer be able to light the lantern. Please think carefully before using it. Furthermore, the lantern has been specially made so that we'll know as soon as it has been lit. If you only light the lantern as you approach the base, you'll be disqualified. If the flame goes out on your way to the base, you'll be disqualified. And of course, if you use the firework to give up you'll be disqualified. So think carefully about your strengths and use them to their fullest, is the quickest way to win. And now, everyone, please prepare yourselves."

With that everyone started to get ready, Rin and Kirigakure-sensei talked a little before Bon and Rin spoke to each other.

"The only way to do this right is to think only of yourself...! There'll be no co-operation between us!" Bon said, punching his fists together.

"No matter what happens don't hold a grudge, 'kay?" Shima said aloud, his aloof grin back on his lips.

"You got that right. There are only three slots available, after all. Rather, I feel relieved."

"I won't let you win," I muttered, looking at Izumo before staring straight out at dark forest.

"Alright, ready..." Yukio held a gun in his hand. "Set..." He shot and everyone went into the dark forest. I raced into the dark when small moths came from nowhere. There were Chuchi demons... and they loved to suck blood of their enemies or those they see as threats.

I kept on walking calmly, a light blue transparent shield around me that the moths whacked against but couldn't get through. Not moments later, a faraway blue color flame was lighted but it was gone as soon as it came. It must have been Rin... Hopefully he'll be alright.

I turned, looking around before I sensed something I wished I didn't.

**-Kuroyuki, Age 15, Academy Forest Section, 12:00 A.M.-**

I searched and searched for the lantern, not finding any of the three until I came upon one that was unlit but there was actually someone already there.

"What the fuck do ya want?" The pink bunny puppet spoke at me as its owner, Nemu, still looked sleepy eyed. "Why are ya here anyway?"

"I was looking for the lantern, just like you," I responded. I looked around. No one else was here. I crossed my arms over my chest. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"We?" He didn't seem angry but he wasn't happy either. It was kind of hard with the pink bunny puppet be the only one always talking.

"Yes, we. If you haven't figured it out yet. There are three lanterns and eight of us-"

"Shut up will ya! Give me your match and let's just push this damn lantern," the pink bunny hand puppet said. Well... at least I was going to work together with Nemu... I think...

* * *

_Japanese Translation:_

_Sensei: Teacher_

_Imoto: Little Sister_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


End file.
